Kamen Rider W - Ultimate Unveiling
by Kamen Rider Ultimate
Summary: 10 years after Kamen Rider W. Shotaro and Philip are dead and the city is overrun with Dopants. It is time for a new hero to rise and fight the Dopants. Kamen Rider Ultimate! -Currently on HIATUS-
1. The Memory and Energy

_Disclaimer - I do not own Kamen Rider W, Gaia Memory, or any Dopants. I only own my OC, Jack Anderson, and the Ultimate Memory_

Anderson unlocked his padlock and entered his shabby three room apartment in Fuuto, Japan. It was approaching night, and with the Dopant outbreak happening, It was never safe at night. This was the second outbreak, remembered Jack, as he remember Kamen rider W. But Shotaro was thought to have died 10 years ago and Philip had disappeared. The city had become overrun with Museum Gaia Memories. Fuuto needed a new Kamen Rider, but there were none to be found. "If only I were able to become a Kamen Rider!", Jack said under his breath. With a sigh, Jack collapsed onto his bed and entered dream land.

**-While Jack is Sleeping-**

A flash of light can be seen out of the window. The next instant, a small object come flying though the window, breaks it and lands on the floor. On it is a fancy U.

**-Next Morning-**

Jack woke up with a shiver. He yawned, stretched and opened his eyes. "Why is it so cold?", he grumbled to himself. He gets up to turn on the heater, and then notices the broken window. Jack became confused as he looked at the shape of the hole. It was a perfect rectangle with strange triangular protrusions coming out the side. . Jack thought for a minute, and then looked down. Sitting on his carpet was a Memory unlike any other that he had seen before. It looked like a tiny dagger, with the memory interface coming out as the hilt. The hilt was marked with a U composed of a thunderbolt, a fire and a wave. The whole hilt/memory interface was a light green, and the point had a yellow outline with a black inside.

Jack picked it up, and a small LED screen lit up. A green light slid up and down his thumb, then blinked out. Then words began to appear and scroll in the screen, " Welcome, Jack Anderson, user of the Ultimate Memory." "How do you know my name and what is this?" asked Jack, shocked that this tiny Memory knew his name. "I am the T3 Ultimate Memory." scrolled the answer. "But there is no T3 set of Gaia Memories!" Said Jack. "That is because I am from the future and am the only memory of the T3 set. My power surpasses that of even the T2 Xtreme Memory." scrolled across the tiny screen. "Why are you here?" Asked Jack. "Because I have responded to your wish. last night, at 8:56 PM, you wished that they was another Kamen Rider to defeat the Dopants and that you could be him. I heard your wish and travelled back in time from 3013 to come to you." Flashed across the little memory's screen.

Jack sat down on his bed, taking this in. A memory had come from the future to fulfil his wish and it was even stronger than the T2 Xtreme memory. He pulled the memory out of his pocket and carefully looked at it. Suddenly new words began to scroll across the screen. "You will need a driver!" Data started to appear line by line on the screen and a bright flash momentarily blinded him. When the light faded, Jack rubbed his eyes. Sitting on his lap was the Lost Driver. He looked at it and then placed it on his waist. The belt rushed around him and clicked into place. Jack took it off and then put it back on again. Then he decided to experiment. He pressed the Ultimate and it announced, "Ultimate!". Jack pushed the memory into the slot and a holographic U appeared, hovering in front of the driver. "Henshin?", Jack said hesitantly and pushed the memory slot outward. The U straightened, and then exploded into dark blue particles, clinging higher and higher until they formed his suit. It was dark blue, with Chest armour on his chest decorated with black lightning bolts pointing downward.

His helmet was dark blue, with a visor much like Eternal's. Jack looked in the mirror and laughed. "This is pretty cool" He thought. "Now lets go fight. "

**Enter Time-lapse (Narrator Speaking)**

Over the next three months, Jack trained. he bought a police Scanner to check for Dopant Crimes and he bought a weight trainer. He worked out constantly and learnt to control the limitless power of the Ultimate Memory. Over time, He learnt that when he was in armed form, he could take the memory out and it would turn into a full size sword. He trained with the sword and hones his close combat skills. He also learnt about the memory's camouflage mode, When he wasn't using it, He could separate the point and fold it down, turning it into a phone. Finally, Jack was ready.

**End Time-Lapse - Change POV - Random Spectator**

The Energy Dopant stomped down the road, smashing everything in sight. People are running and screaming. But what is this? There is a man, just standing in front of him. He pulls out a Lost driver and places it on his waist, becoming the belt. Then he pulls out his phone? What? Is he calling someone when he is about to be killed? The energy Dopant grunts and rushes forward. The man then does something strange. He presses a button on the side of the phone. The keypad appeared to spilt, becoming like an arrow shape? Then he presses the thin end and a word is heard clearly, "Ultimate!" Everyone freezes. The man inserts the memory into the lost driver and flicks in into active mode. The dopant grunts as particles shoot out toward him and then circle back, surrounding the man. The particles join and a suit is formed, his green eyes flashed once. The dopant seems to be mad, but the Kamen Rider seems to have no fear. He extracts the memory from his belt and it grows? It grows bigger, and turns into a full size sword. "Kamen Rider Ultimate!", comes from a voice in the crowd and it carries, every beginning to shout the name. The figure steps forwards, and then speaks," Now, you shall pay for the ultimate crime!" Then rushing forward, he swung his sword at the Dopant. Sparks flew as the Dopant screamed. Energy coated the sword as he swung again and again, damaging the Dopant again and again. Finally, the Dopant seemed to halt, and the man took this as his chance. He pushed a yellow button and a crackling noise was heard. Energy traveled the length of the blade, turning the blue steel a bright yellow. Then the man swung the sword, releasing a curved slash of energy, shouting," Electron Sparking!". The energy hit the Dopant, and it crumpled, hitting the ground, as the Gaia Memory ejected from him and shattered. The now civilian criminal sank to the ground, KO. The Kamen Rider, shut his belt and the suit dissolved into particles which twinkled and disappeared. Then the man walked off, as if nothing had happened. Immediately, the crowd around burst into cheers," Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider!" The Man nodded, took a bow, and then disappeared.

**Museum H.Q **

The figure watched as the Energy Dopant exploded and then froze the screen. Looking at the frozen picture of Kamen Rider Ultimate, he speaks in a low, deep, almost scary tone,"**_ So, we have a new opponent. Well, soon we will meet, Kamen Rider Ultimate!"_**

_So begins a new story, the story of Kamen Rider Ultimate. Sorry that these chapters are coming out so infrequently, but I still have school to worry about. I do plan in to add in a few more Riders, one of which you might know. I will give you a clue, however, the first new character probably won't appear until chapter 3? Anyway, he is an evil version of a rider which came out last year. Until then, See you soon. P.S, I am still a new writer, so it would REALLY help if you could review my story, just to let me know what you think and how I could make it better. Please also know that there will be no "relationships" in this story, so there will be no female riders. _


	2. Time and Ninja

**_Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since I have posted a new chapter, but I have school to worry about and such. Please bear with me. Please read and review and also send in ideas for new characters. Thanks._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any thing to do with Kamen riders Beast or W. I also do not own Gaia Memories. I only own my OC, my T3 memory, and my Villain, Kamen Rider Dark._

Jack Anderson walked away, blending into the crowd. He had just defeated the Energy dopant. You see, Jack had been granted a power, a power to become Kamen Rider Ultimate. In his hand, was the T3 Ultimate memory. Minutes later, Jack reached his home. The first thing he saw was a brown package on his doorstep. Mystified, he brought it in with him and shut the door behind him.

Once inside, Jack grabbed the Ultimate memory and told it to scan the package. "Of Course", were the words that ran across the LED, as a green light began to move down the package, data scrolling down the memory's LED. Minutes later, more words appeared on the screen. "It appears to be a device of some kind. I have measured the danger levels however, and it is 10%. Jack nodded and ripped into the package, finding an Ipad.

Jack picked up the Ipad. Immediately it flicked on, revealing a shadowy figure. "Hello Kamen Rider Ultimate. Welcome to the fight. I am Vexx Darkwood." With these words, the shadows receded and a young man, maybe 30 of age, was revealed, wearing a set of glasses, with red lenses. "I don't believe you know who I am, and I intend to keep it that way. This is a warning - Stop fighting the dopants, or you will feel that consequences. If you don't, " With that, the ipad went black.

Jack thought for a moment, then asked the memory,"Can you tell me where this package came from?" The memory showed a thinking sign, and then words began to move down the LED. "No, I can't." The memory went on to explain that the parcel had been sent through a lot of different places, and the residual signatures of the origin were not obscured.

Jack pondered this for a while and them went to have a nap.

**\- 2 Hours later -**

Jack wake up, hearing screams and shouts. He jumped up and ran to the window, throwing it open. A path of damage started at the top of the hill and lead down an alleyway. The memory floated into the room, and Jack caught it. "That is a telltale sign of a Dopant, we need to go now," were the words the scrolled across the screen. Jack nodded and quickly grabbed his driver and got dressed. Then he ran out the door.

Following the trail of destruction, he soon found not one, but two dopants. One was gray, with glowing red lines running across his body. The lines all connected to his head, a large clock face. His fingers were points, very sharp and metal tipped. On his back sprouted spikes in the shape of clock hands, and his body seemed to have extreme strength capabilities, having the figure of a bear. In his right hands was a mace, with the ball decorated as a clock. Jack decided to name this the Time Dopant. The other was pure black, with gold out lines across his midsection. He was a mostly humanoid figure, with jagged spikes running down his arms. His eyes were a glowing red, with sword like objects on his back. Jack, not know what this one was either, dubbed it the Ninja Dopant.

Reaching into his coat, Jack removed the lost driver and placed it around his waist, with the belt wrapping around him with a slithering sound. The Dopants seemed to recoil, as if surprised at both the facts that there was someone not running and that he possessed a driver. Pulling out his memory, he activated it, with the call "Ultimate", echoing out. Everyone who was running froze. Jack slotted his memory into the Driver, and a pulsing sound began to sound. "Henshin!" said Jack, as he pushed the slot to his left, with the holographic letter exploding into particles. The particles then reformed into the suit.

Jack pointed his finger at them, and said, "Now you must pay for the ultimate crime!" With that, the Dopants charged. Jack removed the memory and pushed the trigger again, causing the memory to expand and grow into a sword. The Ninja Dopant reaching out to his back and removed the swordlike objects while the Time Dopant began to swing his mace. The Time Dopant seem to signal to his friend that he would go first, rushing forward. Jack had noticed more buttons the day before, three of them. Turning his sHe decided to see what the did. Jack could feel the Dopant getting closer and hurriedly pressed one of them. "Flame!", Said the memory. "Ultimate - FLAME!". The dark blue on his suit seemed to glow, before flames began to rush over his body. The blue turned red, and in his hand, a staff tipped with gold points appeared.

Jack looked at his new suit. "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His suit was almost fully red, with black accents still running across his shoulders and legs. As he holds the staff, the gold points seem to light up, burning flames on each end. Jack quickly swung the staff at the oncoming Dopant, who runs straight into it. Jack laughs and throws the staff like a javelin, one end of it going out, and becoming like a burning javelin. The staff strikes the Dopant and then flies back to him. "Time to finish this!" Says Jack, and he begins to twirls the staff above his head. Then he lets go, the staff continues to swirl, becoming a spinning blur as Jack poises his hands. Then he whacks it, and the spinning disk bursts into flames and rushes to toward the Dopant, running it thought. The Dopant seems to fall forward in slow motion, before a rib-caged Gaia Memory can be seen exiting a gray spot on his neck. The memory, which has a C with clock hands within, seems to fall in slo-mo before shattering, the pieces falling to the ground smoking. The man collapses.

The Ninja Dopant seems to get angry, and crosses his arms, before bringing his clawed hands out to his sides. His whole body glows, and seems to change shape, growing less humanoid, with spikes bursting out of his back, and his swords becoming part of his arms. Jack later dubs this the "Evolved Ninja Dopant". Jack decided this is a good time to test another form. "Now, I pushed the left most button and that was fire, so now I'll try the right most button." As he pushes it, the memory cries out,"Thunder!" Electricity begins to crackle up and down his body as it turns an electric blue. In his hands, a clear blue outlined hammer appears. Jack looks at it, then the fast approaching Dopant. Then the Dopant gets closer, and Jack swings the hammer, the head beginning to crackle with blue energy. The Dopant freezes as the hammer hits him, his whole body spasming as he gets electrocuted. then Jack completes the swing, and the Dopant flies back several feet, landing on the ground with a thud, and smoke begins to rise.

Jack then pushes the Thunder button again, and a voice shouts "Finisher!" Clouds shroud the sky and lightning crackles as thunder booms. Then a bolt of lightning splits the sky open, striking the hammer. jack begins to swing it like a hammer throw, spinning faster and faster before letting go, the hammer speeding toward the Dopant. Midway, the hammer glows electric blue and begins to crackle, before slamming into the Dopant. The hammer returns to Jack's hand, as the Dopant falls backward, and explodes. Then a memory flies out of the explosion, landing in jack's hand. It is the Evolved Ninja memory, but it seems to be refined, not rib caged.

Then a figure walks up, and Jack spins round, as if expecting another Dopant. The man is wearing a long trench coat and a wide hat, not allowing Jack to see his face. The man sweeps his coat back to reveal a belt buckle, shaped in the way of two black closed gates. Jack gasped at the similarities between it and the Beast Driver's inactive form. Then the man removes two square rings from his pocket, placing one on his right hand. It depicts a gate on it. The man then places his hand over the gates, and the gates glow black and push outward, turning into a Driver, as a demonic voice speaks, "_**DRIVER ON!**_" Jack gulps in fear, as he can see what happens next. The man puts the other ring on his left hand, and it depicts a snake, with red eyes and a wide mouth in the shape of a visor. The man then does some hand motions, and slots the ring on his left hand into the left side of the driver, and twists it. The gates of the driver open, revealing a snake coiled up ready to pounce. "_**SET, OPEN. D-A-R-K,**_** DARK!**" The driver says in the same demonic voice, as a magic circle bursts out of the driver and goes through the man, changing him into a suit. The helmet is in the shape of a snake's head, with the visor in the snake's "mouth". The eyes are red, and his whole suit is black. Jack looks on in horror, while the man begins to laugh.

**_Well, this is the end of Chapter 2. We have met Kamen Rider Dark, and yes, I know he is just a copy of Beast, but his mantles will look very different. I plan for Jack to fight him in the next chapter, but not destroy him. this character will most probably become his rival. As said before, please review as I still a new writer and could use some encouragement. _**


End file.
